Unrecorded Tales: Marina
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: See another side to this seemingly-aloof sniper. A collection of one-shots.
1. Isara

It was night, and Squad 7 was in the Kloden Wildwood. As their commander and primary scout had been listed as missing, the rest of the squad had been forced to set up camp in a nearby clearing. Alone in her own tent, Marina Wulfstan made sure that the ground was adequately covered by sheets. While drawing lots for the tent locations, Marina had unfortunately gotten the short end, and her spot was right next to a flower bed. Stoically, she pitched her tent, although she secretly hoped that someone - anyone- would agree to exchange places with her. Between sleeping with others and an allergy attack, she wasn't sure which she hated more. Finally, she decided on the allergy attack.

Sitting at a corner of the tent, Marina looked back at her stint in the squad thus far. Generally, people had left her alone, save for a certain Ted Ustinov. Yes, she did take note of his name; it was hard not to do so when it was repeated to you at least ten times and counting. To tell the truth, she had wanted to laugh at Ted's jokes, or at least give a smile. But, laughter and smiles were lacking back home when she was growing up. The last memory she had of her mother was a smile, even as the lady drew her last breath. When she was alive, the Wulfstan household was lively. Gleeful shouts and laughter were commonplace, as relatives visited them regularly. Then, came the illness. Soon, there was only sorrow and silent rage. Even as Marina learnt her skills from her father, she knew that he had changed. The man had blamed himself for her death and decided to seek solace in the hunt. It seemed that this was also passed on to his only daughter.

At the thought of her mother, Marina shed a tear. She would gladly laugh every minute for the rest of her life, if it meant that she could see her mother again. The pain never did go away, and she vowed never to go through another such experience ever again. Coupled with the war, and it wasn't hard for her to keep to herself, so that she would not have another set of memories to remember... or to mourn.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was an "oink". She looked at the direction of the call, and saw Hans, the team's mascot. The porcavian had apparently wandered into her tent. The sniper watched as Hans slowly approached her. Then, it used its snout to probe her leg. Wearing a thin smile, she stroked Hans gently.

The smile quickly disappeared when she heard footsteps approaching. Then, Isara poked her head into the tent.

"Hans, are you inside?" There was just a hint of worry in her tone.

"...He's here," came the stony reply. Isara had not realised that she was at Marina's tent. The girl stayed where she was as Marina held Hans with both hands, and handed it over to her.

"Thank you, Marina." In the half-darkness, Isara wasn't quite sure that she had seen the sniper nod in reply. Then, a gust of wind, and the sneezing began. Having searched throughout the camp for Hans, Isara had picked up plenty of pollen.

"Are you alright?" Marina shook her head. She needed help. Getting the hint, Isara then ran all the way to the medic tent...

Staying at the other end of the tent, Isara and Hans watched as the medication slowly took its effect. On her part, Marina just wanted the darn sneezing to end, so that she could turn in for the night. When it was apparent that she was ok, Isara spoke.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble tonight."

"...Don't be." Isara was just a little surprised that such a gentle voice could come from her. There must be something she could do...

"If you don't mind, you can sleep in the Edelweiss. Despite what you may think, it is rather cooling, and you'll be safe from the pollen." Now, it was Marina's turn to be surprised. She knew how attached the girl was to the tank. Why would she be so willing to let a complete stranger sleep in it?

"Marina, we're comrades. I won't be able to sleep well in the Edelweiss if it meant that you have to risk another attack."

"...Thank you."

Within the interior of the tank, Marina was thinking as she laid down in her sleeping bag. Despite her reputation, someone had showed her concern tonight, and a hunter never forgets a good turn. Before closing her eyes, Marina decided that perhaps the Edelweiss could do with a sniper covering its radiator. That, and more visits to Isara. After all, Hans might be around her... 


	2. The Aged Gentleman

It was after a mission, and the squad was back in their barracks. The fellows all had their own ways of spending their "down-time". Some played cards, while others chose to doze off on their beds. But, one particular lady found herself sneaking out to the war cemetery. It was typical behaviour for Marina: the barracks was always too crowded for her.

On her visits, she would take some time to learn about the soldiers who laid in eternal peace around her. However, when Welkins arrived, things would change. She had seen her commander talk at length to an old gentleman. What they were discussing, she did not know. However, she noticed that after every such visit, Welkins somehow managed to issue new orders in the battlefield. This gentleman must be someone very special, she thought.

This visit to the cemetery was a little different from usual. After visiting Isara and Hans, Welkins had left by the time she went there. There he was, she thought. Apart from the orders, she also noticed that the gentleman stopped at one particular tombstone for a long time. Being alone in a graveyard can make people do strange things, she thought. Then again, she is a hunter, and stalking is one of those things which she does very well.

"I know that you've been watching me, child." The tone of his voice made it very clear that her cover had been blown. Well, so much for being a stalker. Marina came out of her hiding place, even as the gentleman turned to face her.

"How did you..." She had to find out what went wrong.

"If you had to press me, I would put it down to experience. But, rest assured that I only noticed you after your third or fourth visit here." He sounded gentle, but firm at the same time, complete with a commanding presence. Marina could not help but stand to attention while he was speaking.

"Thank you, Sir." The gentleman then returned his gaze to the tombstone before him.

"May I know your name, child?"

"Marina Wulfstan," came the reply, complete with a salute. The gentleman turned his head again.

"Wulfstan? Then, are you in any way related to Bernard Wulfstan?"

"He's my father's oldest brother." A smile came to his lips.

"I see. So, it does run in the family." Seeing the confused look on her, he spoke again.

"Back in the first war, the best sniper among the men who fought for Gallia was your uncle. I trust that he is well?"

"He is, Sir, although he had never mentioned his exploits in the war to the family." The gentleman sighed.

"Many veterans didn't talk about their experiences to their families. It was... too painful for them."

"Sir, may I ask who was buried here?" Marina hated to change the subject, but her curiousity got the better of her.

"Remember how I described your uncle as the best sniper among the men who fought for Gallia? Here lies the best sniper among the women." Marina took a closer look at the photo on the tombstone. The lady bore a very strong resemblence to her. If the gentleman could see her whole face, Marina was sure that she would shock him.

"She is..."

"My wife, Marina Bronte."

"I'm sorry, Sir." She must have touched a raw nerve, thought Marina.

"Don't be. If I had to blame someone for her death, it would be myself for not getting her out of the war, even if it meant getting past her volcanic temper."

"...Sometimes, people would rather die than to stray from their beliefs."

"You are correct, child. But, if only she had someone to watch out for her that day..." At this, he closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"Well, it is time for me to go. But, allow me to leave this advice for you: Don't walk alone, even if that was what you've believed all your life." With that, he left Marina to her thoughts.

Looking at the tombstone, Marina gave a salute. Unknown to the gentleman, she had already taken his lesson to heart, for she was now no longer alone..


End file.
